Dare to be Truthful
by NERC
Summary: Harry wants everyone to mind their own business. Seamus wants to know what's going on. One-shot.


**AN: Written for Round three of the Quidditch League competition,**

 **Prompt: Write about a truth being kept from someone.**

* * *

 _In retrospect, He should have expected her to be the first one to find out._

Harry was sitting on the floor, shaking. He was alone, thankfully, the rest of his dorm mates already having gone downstairs for dinner. Harry knew he should go join them but he couldn't find the energy to get up.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"One second," he called back, scrambling to his feet.

"I'm coming in, Harry."

He sighed as he sunk back to the floor, it was no use, Hermione would know something was wrong.

He was so focused on trying to slow his breathing down to a normal pace that he did not notice Hermione walk into the bathroom.

"Oh, Harry." She sighed.

Harry looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Hey, Hermione."

She sat down on the floor beside him.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Or do I need to start guessing?"

Harry sighed, "You should go to dinner 'Mione."

She scoffed, "So should you, are we going to go?"

Harry looked at her and started to stand up before his strength failed him and he slid back onto the floor.

"I can't," he breathed, "I can't go Hermione, I don't know – I just – You should go."

Hermione glared at him. "Not a chance, what's going on with you?"

Harry grumbled and ran his hands through his hair.

"I came to a realization, or at least I think I did."

"Which is?"

"I like Seamus."

"Okay? So do I, he's a nice guy-"

"No, Hermione. I _like_ Seamus."

"So you said-" She stopped short, "Oh."

They remained silent for a moment.

"Is that why you're hiding in here?"

"Yes."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Get up." She snapped.

"What?"

"We are going to eat."

Harry hesitated.

"Now."

He eventually got up and followed her to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked through the doors.

"Hmm?"

"I dare you to tell him."

Harry blushed and shook his head vigorously.

"Not a chance."

* * *

 _Ron finding out second however surprised him._

"You fancy him then?"

Harry nearly choked on the mouthful of pumpkin juice he had just taken in.

"What?"

Ron arched an eyebrow, "Seamus."

Harry started at his friend. "What?" He repeated.

"You fancy Seamus."

"What – how – don't say anything."

Ron smirked, "I won't tell him Harry, but I can annoy you until you do. You can't win this."

Harry groaned.

"Come on Harry, I dare you to. Where is that Gryffindor courage?"

"On vacation," Harry muttered.

* * *

 _He wasn't surprised when Neville told him he knew._

Harry saw Neville sit down beside him and mentally sighed; he thought he was alone.

"I know."

Harry snapped his eyes up to Neville's

"You know what?"

"You fancy Seamus."

Harry groaned, "Am I that obvious?"

"No," Neville answered, "But Ron is."

Harry dropped his head to the table. "Is there anyone who doesn't know?"

"Seamus?"

"Not funny."

Neville laughed anyway, "I am fairly certain that Dean knows." His laughter increased at Harry's pained look. "Summon the Gryffindor inside of you Harry. Dare to be brave."

* * *

 _Seamus just wanted to know what the hell was going on._

"Tell me."

"No."

"Dean."

"No."

"This is not fair, the rest of you know."

Dean shook his head, "I told you Seamus, it's not my secret to tell."

Seamus glared at him. "The rest of the blokes in the room know too, it's not just you! Tell me the truth Dean, please."

"Look, Shea, I can't tell you, it's not my place. But I'll see what I can do to get them to tell you okay?"

Seamus sighed, "Okay." He looked at Dean, "Thanks mate."

Dean just smiled as Neville and Harry entered the room.

* * *

 _The both hated this game._

"Why are we playing this again?" Seamus asked.

"For fun." Dean told him.

"Truth or Dare is not fun," he snapped.

"Seamus sit down and join us."

"Seamus is right, this game is stupid," Harry put in. He glanced at Ron's smirk and knew that this was going to end badly.

"Nonsense." Ron assured him.

Harry groaned as he caught Neville's smile, he knew what this was.

"Guys…" He trailed off, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Nope, you're playing," Dean said, smiling. "Ron can start."

Ron made a show of looking around the circle before landing his eyes on Harry.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry froze, past conversations filling his mind.

'I _dare_ you to tell him.'

'I _dare_ you to.'

' _Dare_ to be brave.'

'Tell me the _truth!'_

He knew whichever one he picked he was done for and sighed.

"Fine." He said, "You win." He looked at Ron. "But I am not doing it like this, get it out."

Ron smirked and jumped to his feet, pulling Neville with him out of the room. Dean followed but stopped Seamus from also doing so.

"Nope, you need to stay here Shea."

"But-"

"Trust me."

Seamus sat back down besides Harry.

They waited until they couldn't hear their friend's footsteps before Seamus turned to Harry. "Is this about whatever you lot have been hiding from me? Because I swear, if someone doesn't tell me something truthful soon I'm-"

"Seamus." Harry interrupted, "I'm sorry, it's my fault everyone is hiding something."

Seamus looked at his friend, "Why?"

"I asked them not to tell you, not that they were ever supposed to find out in the first place."

"Not to tell me what?"

Harry swallowed heavily and ran his hands through his hair.

"I like you Shea, a lot."

"Back at you mate I mean-" Seamus froze mid-sentence and focused on Harry. "Not like mates I take it?"

Harry shook his head but remained silent.

"Well," Seamus started and Harry started to feel disappointment rise in his chest, why would Seamus want him? He was broken. He was no one important anymore.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Sorry, what?"

Seamus smiled, "I said, I take it you won't mind going to Hogsmeade with me next weekend then?"

Harry felt the air leave his lungs, "Are you serious?"

Seamus just kept smiling, "Of course, now let's go find those so called friends of ours."

Harry laughed as Seamus led him out of the dorm, feeling lighter than he had in months.

 _In retrospect, he should have known his friends wouldn't let anything other than this happen._

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, reviews are always nice :)**


End file.
